


口舌之欲

by Reddleeeee



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Bottom！Kouga, Dirty Talk, Eating, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, cuntboy！Kouga, top!Inuyasha
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddleeeee/pseuds/Reddleeeee
Summary: 还是发情期cuntboy狼，犬第一人称⚠️满篇子宫阴道和屄请酌情观看⚠️
Relationships: InuYasha/Kouga (InuYasha)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	口舌之欲

他骑在我脸上，一边帮我手淫，一边把毛茸茸的私处送到我嘴上让我舔，热乎乎软绵绵的小屄淌着淫水，滴在我嘴里，我帮他舔干净时他就舒服地咕哝，扭动屁股，狼尾巴扫到我的肩膀。我抓紧他母马一样淫靡的圆屁股向两边掰开，手指插入蠕动不止的直肠，他就更加激动地淫叫。  
潮吹的时候他不停发抖，撑着我的胸膛，我必须抓紧他的屁股不让他彻底坐在我脸上。我的嘴里全是他的潮吹液，还不知餍足地往里舔，要把他无味的体液吸尽。不要吸了，他说，哆哆嗦嗦地往后退，我几乎是下意识地打了他的屁股，可他的屁股多肉而饱满，被拍得抖了一下。我忍不住红了脸，却渴望继续。“你明明喜欢我舔你……”我说，掐紧他的臀肉往两边分开，抓出白色的印子。痛，啊，啊……他爽得扭动身体，俯下身含住我的阴茎。他的嘴又热又湿，几乎要融化下来裹住我，而我将成为一只松脂中被囚的昆虫，在他舌头上做一颗琥珀。我闭着眼，舌头探进他的膣道，阴茎也同样侵入他狭窄的喉咙。他的涎液落在我的跨上，我的下身和他的下身全都一塌糊涂。  
我最后一次用力吮他的阴蒂，在射精时难以自控地绷紧小腿。他含着我的龟头，我能听见他压抑着叫声缩紧嘴唇吞咽精液的声音，轻微的“咕”，然后他的嘴离开我，“啵”。  
“哈……哈……嗯……”他重新坐起身体，摆动胯部，翻开的阴唇碾过我的嘴。“继续……”他气息不稳地命令，然而我把他摁在床上，抬起那两条矫健饱满的腿，居高临下地注视被我掐得红肿的屁股，棕色皮肤上的红晕淫荡至极。“插进来。”他更加兴奋地说，掰开阴唇让我看里面粉红色的阴道，“插进来，操我的子宫，把我操怀孕……啊！——嗯、嗯……”  
这不知廉耻的恶狼，平时对我那样恶劣，发情时就愿意朝我张开大腿，毫无尊严地求我操他。又或许他发情时愿意向任何一根阴茎献媚？我发火地顶他，龟头一个劲往里面钻，找他的子宫口。他那两条肉欲的腿在我身后环绕起来，有意往下压，让我一寸不离紧密地契合他。他那濡湿的嘴张开来，足够窥见红色的舌头。我靠近他，他微微抬着头看向我，舌尖从唇上滑出来一点。我含住他的舌尖。  
丰厚的肉感的温热湿淋淋的一条软肉，那舌苔粗糙得能够伤害我的味蕾，我颤抖着眼皮感觉自己在与猫接吻，他那血腥味的茹毛饮血的嘴。呼，他在我们相连的嘴唇之间喘息，抓住我的手放在自己的胸膛上。  
“摸摸我……”  
非常隐晦又露骨的求欢。  
我大力地揉他的胸膛，手指捏紧他的乳头。“嗯……嗯啊……”他挺起胸膛贴近我，呻吟间萦绕着骚情的鼻音，而舌头舔舐我的口腔，嘴唇吮吸我的舌头，就像当初吮吸我的阴茎一般。  
这样的联想突然让我非常羞愧，错开他的嘴，抱紧他将下巴搁置在他的肩上以此逃避。他发出一声仿佛不满地闷哼：“小公狗。”  
“什……”  
如果我是公狗，那么与我交媾的他呢？  
我报复性地撞入他的最深处，他尖叫一声，两腿不自然地弯折一下，膣道痉挛地收缩，我给那种紧致感觉刺激得极力摆动腰杆，他高叫着开始求饶：“够了！不要动、等、等一下——啊、喷出来了……要喷出来了……嗯、嗯啊啊！——”  
潮吹的小屄汁水淋漓，被我操得噗嗤作响。他难受得翻起眼珠——可那激动的叫喊又似乎不全然是痛苦——舌头从口中掉出来，殷红的一块小肉。  
如果我有动物的本性，一定是为了这一块小肉。我贴上去吮他的舌头，下面依然残忍地侵犯他。他一边吻我——他也吻我——一边颤抖着手来推我，被我一把拉住手腕捏紧，毫无招架之力。  
等他撑过这段可怖的高潮，便爬到我身上来，上下晃动身体，丰满的屁股撞着我的胯骨啪啪作响，在我射精的时候也不知疲倦地摇晃，而高潮后的酸痛让我头晕目眩。“快点硬起来啊！”他不耐烦地催促，收紧阴道夹住我。  
“烦死了！”  
我烦躁地把手指插入他的穴中，他便甜腻地哼叫一声，很快沉浸在指交的快感中，向前依靠过来，胸膛紧贴我的嘴。真是淫荡，我想，张嘴含住他的乳头。  
“嗯……”他轻轻摇晃胸部，捧住我的脸。“没断奶的小公狗。”他笑着说，却被我狠狠咬了一口，哆嗦地抽了一口气，猛地抓了一把我的耳朵。真讨厌！我气得把重新硬起来的阴茎重重插进他的阴道，摁住他的屁股往上顶弄，他居然立刻乖顺下来，抱着我的头呜呜呻吟。  
“啊……啊！嗯啊——顶到了！顶到了……呜——”  
他的声音都叫哑了！  
“顶到什么了？”我问他，但舌头仍然环绕他的肿大的乳头与留有牙印的乳晕。他或许没有听清楚我的话，低声呜咽，短短的指甲抓进我的肩膀里。我心急地往里面抽插，他一瞬间叫不出来，苦楚地抱紧我的头。  
“呜——啊、啊……又顶到了、顶到子宫里面了……啊、要怀孕了、呀、啊啊！”  
如此直白的淫声浪语简直让我发了疯，粗暴地压倒他施虐般奸淫，这样他那小小的处女的子宫就是我的所有物。他又本能地来推我，不知为何抚摸到我的脸颊，粗糙的手指放在我的嘴角，就被我咬住。他开始抽噎，完全闭起眼睛，眼泪晕在浅褐色的鼓鼓的脸颊上，让我忍不住去亲，亲掉热热的咸味的眼泪，就像对待点心一样轻咬他的脸。“你要把我操怀孕了，我会给你生一窝小狗崽……”他还在说，声音都被我顶碎了，可是就在耳边所以很刺耳。  
“再多说一些，说你就是我的。”我催促他，像是要把自己完全镶嵌进他的下身一样操他，但他完全发不出声音，喑哑地吐出几个字，捂住自己的小腹——那里不久就会鼓起来吧，因为装了我的孩子。  
他终于受不了了，这匹自负的头狼在我身下抽泣，头发散乱，乌黑的发丝被汗水与眼泪打湿黏在脸上。犬夜叉，他声音细碎地叫我，两只坚硬的膝盖夹住我的腰，我知道他是控制不住地想要把腿并起来。我握住他的膝盖窝把他两条腿都往床上压，于是他的下身被我提起，不得不朝我张开。我从上面插入他，能把他的小屄接纳我的样子看得一清二楚，往外抽出的时候阴唇被带得张开，往里面插入时就随着阴茎缩回去，整个肉呼呼的阴户被干得一鼓一鼓的。  
“看我……看我……”  
他也许丧失了神志，蓝眼睛涣散着，双手扒开自己的小屄，让内里的景色也展现出来。但他很快无法继续这一淫行，抽搐着大腿往后弓起背，颜色糜烂的阴部喷出一大股淫液。我完全填满他的阴道，感到龟头被一只小口吸着，那张嘴饥渴地吸着，把我的精液吃了进去。  
“啊、噢……在里面……”他抓住我的手背，“你射在我的子宫里面了……嗯……”  
“你这头淫荡的小母狗。”我颤抖着声音，抽出自己的阴茎，刚刚射进去的粘稠精液便马上从他那合不起来的阴道口涌出来。我不要这样，便再次插回去，把那松软的小口堵住。钢牙餍足地喘息，完全放松的状态下不自觉地将头偏向一边。  
“全射给我，把我的子宫装满……”  
“那，”我双颊滚烫，下腹阵阵发热，“再做一次。”  
钢牙笑了一下。他爬起来，让我躺下，然后跪在我腿间，朝我缩小下去的性器伸出舌头。


End file.
